His Reason
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: A friend challenged me, I took his challenge, and now here we are in the work I created to try and get a few fan to hate Whitley less... Well, I tried to at least.


He knew that they would hate him– and he knew that he might never be able to be forgiven by his two sisters– so now its time to answer that one question he never was able to answer until now; Why did he do it?

He told his older sister that he hated her, and Winter, made her come to the conclusion he was _exactly_ like their father. Of course, he hadn't expected her to _escape_ their own home, to him the chances of her going against their father was more likely, but he knew that her escape proved just how confined she felt.

He would make his sisters, even the entire world, turn against him to gain their father's favor, and not out of spite or envy. It wasn't because he wanted to become the CEO of the SDC, either.

No, it was because he _cared._

Well, to most that might have seen like a stretch, but that was the truth. He cared for his sisters, and his mother– he had seen the damage his father had done to his two older siblings, and he didn't want more damage to be inflicted upon them.

He could still remember the time of their childhood when all three of them were innocent and happy– he recounted each and every single memory from their happy childhood with a wistful expression.

Yes, there was a time– it didn't last very long, that much is true –when they had all been a family, minus their father, of course.

Winter would study, in fact it took up most of her time, about dust and business while he and Weiss would play with Willow Schnee– their once happy mother –and once Winter was done with her tutors and all that she would join the three of them in their games with a wide goofy grin, one that both Weiss and he would return with more joy.

But, just as I said, it did not last long. A few day before Weiss' ninth birthday– the memory made him wince and grimace –something had changed between all of them, Winter no longer joined them in their 'silly games', Weiss had lost most of her... 'joy', and their mother barely, and at some point _never_ spent time with her children.

But it was okay, for him that is. After all, he had thought to himself with the naivety of a child, it could just be a phase, everything be alright soon!

But at Weiss' tenth birthday, everything had gone to hell– Jacques, the bastard he was, had not even hesitated to tell her his real reason for their marriage, causing their sweet mother to get addicted to alcohol, make Winter more distant than she already was, and Weiss had soon forced herself to change.

All because of the SDC, and that one fact made him disgusted.

Yes, the moment he became the CEO he would destroy the company, or at least do what Weiss had planned to do, and when that was all done Weiss and Winter may forgive him, but he could not guarantee anything.

What he had done to Weiss was terrible, and it caused him a silent heartache. What he had said, he never meant, what he did, he never wanted, he loved his family, and that was never going to change.

And he didn't even mean his blood-related family, he meant the family he wanted, _needed._ Winter had gotten close to gaining that family during her time in the military, Weiss had gotten much more, but Whitley?

Nothing, however, he paid no attention to that, he was not jealous of his sisters, he adored them and wanted to help them be free of his father's... _poison._

After all, that's what family was for, and if he had switched places with Winter or Weiss then they probably would've done something similar years ago.

The boy with ivory hair let a small smile show on his lips, unlike the cocky smirk he had given to Weiss, it was a genuine joy– maybe.

Indeed, his plan to let the world be free of the man's tyranny could work if he played his cards right. It would take a while, maybe forever, but that didn't matter to him. After all, there was no _true_ forever in the world, everything would end.

That was why he would try, he would _do all that_ , to make amends and as an apology to everyone who had been damned because of his family.

 **A/N**

 **I tried a new writing style, and a new keyboard (Touchpal and I do not get along).** **To be honest, I wanted to try maybe a bit of white rose but decided not to since I was challenged by a friend, and I just couldn't say no.** **To be specific, he didn't actually specify _who_ in the RWBY series to write a story about. He just said, and I quote, "Write a story about a hated character in RWBY and try to get people to hate 'em less"** **Yes, he actually used the word "em", anyways tell me what you giys think and if you think its bad just tell me what I could do or try to do to imprpve instead of plain saying its bad cuz that is just annoying.**


End file.
